A quiet interlude
by canihavea-soda
Summary: The adjoining interlude between 'Repaying a Debt', and it's sequel 'Thievery'. On what happens to Hyrule after the adventures end, and how the people left behind cope or in some cases, they don't
1. Link

A quiet interlude  
  
Disclaimer: I own a few things - but most of these characters belong to Nintendo - I just built them up and gave them personalities is all.  
  
This is just to show what happened after Alexis finally had to leave Hyrule - and the revelations had by all. Sheik must come to terms with what is true...but it isn't going to be easy. And Hyrule has to be rebuilt...which is going to be time-consuming to say the least.  
  
This chapter is from Link's POV. ++ = Link's thoughts  
  
~/*\~/*\~/*\~  
  
Light tumbled over Kakariko, and the people began to emerge from their homes, whispers running like wildfire between them. "Ganondorf? Dead you say? By the Goddesses, we're free!" I smiled tightly at their joy, and then returned to my own bitter sorrow. Yes, a great victory had been won - but at the cost of so much. At the cost of a friend's shattered valour. I do not doubt for one second that Blaise...no...I suppose she is Alexis to us now. But, I doubt not that she did indeed feel for this land as I did - still do as a matter of fact.  
  
+Her past is of no concern to me at all. My past has been shadowy enough, heaven knows, I still must wait to get the whole story out of Zelda! It is her future which I worry upon - where has she gone now? And what will happen to her when she gets there? Will she be safe wherever it is she goes...did she ever wake out of that tormenting death-sleep that she fell into last night? So hard to believe that it was only last night. It seems aeons ago since it happened.  
  
And Sheik. I am sure he must have run away before the stars had fled the sky this morning, for when I awoke, he was nowhere to be seen. It's not fair! I have lost three companions - my three closest friends - in the space of a few short hours. And, only one of them can I be sure still lives. For Sheik, though he has that temper of his, would never consider anything as 'cowardly' as suicide. Besides - he has so much more to live for...he is a hero as much as I am called to be, if not more so!  
  
Still, I do wonder where he went this morning. I'll check the graveyard in a minute, right after I shed this hat. I don't need it anymore. There is no Navi to crouch under it. Oh Navi, I do miss you! I even miss the way you used to always beat me up. You bring a smile to my face; I hope you know that, wherever you are! Anyway, enough of this self-debate. I must go to the graveyard, because I rather suspect that's where Sheik has gone.+  
  
As I walked past the townspeople, they reached out, and grabbed my hands to shake them, touched my arms, touched my forehead. It was quite a struggle to get through, but finally I managed when Xenia came out of the house to call them off. "Let the boy go - he's been through enough. Congratulate him later, just give him some space for now!" At that they backed off, and I threw a grateful smile to Xenia, before turning back, and heading out into the ruined part of the town.  
  
So many memories were creeping out to haunt me. The time when the town was being destroyed by the great shadow, and Blaise' - Alexis I mean! When her sword metamorphosed into that shining broadsword - there was such anger in her face, I admit I felt a little afraid. But then, straight after the creature had been driven away, she suddenly became so tender once more, asking after Navi. It seemed as though there were two of her - one who fought like a mighty warrior, and the other a lost young woman trying to stumble through life. +Ironic really; she's so much like me in many respects. I can wield all my weapons to deadly effect, and yet I'm still not quite sure how to interact with people yet.+  
  
+That's a point - what am I to do now that all the battles are over?+ At least Alexis has a home to go to, no matter what happens...aha, I am used to that name a little more now. Though it still feels strange.  
  
There's the well; ah, when she fell down through that invisible floor. Looking back, I feel a little foolish for my tricks of jumping through the wall, but it seemed amusing enough at the time. And, then, later, when whatever happened made her bleed when there were no enemies around - she refused point blank to have anything done about it. Such stubborn pride reminds me of a certain Sheikah I know. +Where is he?+  
  
+Ah - I see.+ There he was, an indigo figure before the entrance to the Shadow Temple. The torches were still lit by some strange chance, and he was moving to the platform at the centre, so his back was to me. I wonder why he...why he chose here to remember. Here to reflect...  
  
I decided to move closer - I couldn't have him hurting himself, then there would be no one left behind. And that was a thought I could not bear, because I had never been truly alone...and, I admit, I never wanted to be alone. Even whilst I was the outcast of the Kokiri, I still had Saria. She was gone too - it'd just hit me how many of my friends I would never see again. My sworn brother Darunia...dear, poor, sweet Ruto...wise old Impa, and I even missed the short tempered Nabooru! Now, the sole extent of my worldly friends summed up to around three - Sheik, Malon and Zelda.  
  
+Not much to show for a life, is it?+  
  
What was Sheik doing? He had his harp, and I'm sure I could hear some lilting melody coming from it - I'd have to get closer to hear.  
  
Oh Goddesses, he looked so sad sitting there; and, my, so angry! He was going to break those strings (if they did not snap from the wetting he was giving them with tears first). He was singing too - I don't think I knew the song, but, then again, it sounded familiar. +Where have I heard it before? Think now Link...Gerudo fortress. When we were acting as bards.+ Oh, that was a most amusing time, even though I did have to bear the indignity of wearing that dress and eurgh - that guard. EURGH!  
  
I did not realise I made a sound, but Sheik turned around to stare at the grave I was hidden behind, so I must have done. I had to stand up, or he might have come and impaled me on one of his knives. "Hey," I waved, and he raised a hand partially to return the greeting. "Is it all right if I...?" I pointed to the space on the platform next to him. He nodded, and shuffled over so I could sit down.  
  
"Do the people know yet?" he asked, looking away to mask the tears I had already seen, and I looked at the floor to give him the privacy he needed to wipe them away.  
  
"Yes - and they hail me as a hero. I don't think they know about the help I got yet...but I'll tell them."  
  
"Don't worry about that," he laughed bitterly. "No one wants to hear about some burnt-out Sheikah warrior, or a murderer turned heroine. The Hero of Time, and his valiant Fairy companion will keep them happy enough."  
  
"I don't care what'll make them happy!" I took his shoulders and shook them. "They should be ecstatic that they've survived. No, they'll know the truth, I swear, even if it kills me in the telling!" Sheik carefully lifted my clenched fists from his shoulders, and raised an eyebrow at my outburst. "Sorry," I looked down at my hands. "I just. I couldn't bear it if...if they didn't get to hear the truth."  
  
"I think Blai- Alexis would prefer to remain anonymous, as I would too." He stood up, lyre in hand, and began to walk away.  
  
"You want me to forget all that you did to help? To forget her? To forget everything and play the role of a hero by myself!" I was so angry, I couldn't help but to wheel around and stand in his way and glare at him. "Do you think I'm so selfish to do that? And do you honestly think that's what I want? To be idolised as the sole hero of this escapade?"  
  
"You may not want it, but that's what the people want. They're already convinced you did it single-handedly. Why burst their bubble?" Sheik stepped around me, and hurried off a little way. I tried to catch up with him again, but this time, he was ready, and threw a Deku-nut, which blinded me for a while. When I could see again, he was gone. I cursed loudly, and sat down heavily on the platform at the centre of the torch circle, my head in my hands, eyes swimming with tears I had been holding back for so many months, ever since I had first awoken into this future.  
  
Footsteps drew my attention, and I could tell without looking up who it was. "Hello you majesty," I mumbled into my arms, and tried to stem the flow of tears.  
  
"Link," she placed her tiny hand on my forearm, and I looked up at her pitying expression. "I - there are so many things I need to tell you. But first - I believe that you need to speak with Xenia."  
  
"Wha-what? Why?" I asked, stunned so that the tears about to spill over froze in my eyes.  
  
"She and Blai- I mean Alexis, became acquainted, and they talked of many things - one of them being the girl's past. I thought that it would be most enlightening if you were to listen to what Xenia was told. I have already rounded up Sheik, and have him bound to a chair so that he won't run off again!" she dropped a wink that didn't seem to quite fit her lady-like look, and I managed a watery chuckle.  
  
"All right, I'll come back with you. But, before we go, there is one thing...it's just a hunch, so I may have it completely wrong. But...are you and I...?"  
  
"Related?" she cut in, finishing the sentence for me. "Well, to an extent...yes. For, before my father was married to my mother, he fell for another young woman - Hyrule was in uproar back then, and there was constant war across the land. Your mother was riding out to get away from battle, but received a grievous wound, and died in the forbidden Kokiri forest - though not before giving you to the Great Deku Tree to be looked after," she looked down at the tiny feet poking out from the bottom of her dress whilst she said all this. I nodded - it figured. How else would I have come to be who I am?  
  
"Well - uh - sister, shall we?" I stood up and vaguely pointed towards the entrance.  
  
"Ah - yes..." she was drawn out of some personal reverie, and began leading the way back to Xenia's.  
  
*  
  
Zelda had not exaggerated over the state Sheik was in. Indeed, when I came into the house, the first thing I heard was Sheik yelling curses and foul language, demanding to be untied. "For Goddesses sake, you annoying Sheikah brat, will you just shut up?" Xenia yelled just as we came into the room, and Zelda threw her a tired smile, which Xenia returned toothily. "Ah, finally, now we can begin." She glared at Sheik, "one more peep out of you lad, and I am going to stuff this sock into your mouth," she held up a sock just to get the point across.  
  
I was amused to see Sheik look both pissed and scared at the same time, but also wondered what it was Xenia had to tell us.  
  
"Well, where to begin I wonder? I suppose the best place would be where all Alexis' troubles started. They were set to begin when her whole family - mother, father and brother - were killed in a civil war between Angel factions, when she was seven." My attention was immediately caught, and judging by Sheik's face, he was equally intrigued by the information being passed to us. I leant forward in my seat, to learn more about the young woman whom I had travelled with, and learnt to know as a great and true friend.  
  
"Immediately, her life was thrown into turmoil, as three groups fought over custody for her. One group was that of the Master-angels, Loki and David, who were her Godparents. The other was Diabola, whose reputation was not of the best accord. And the last was Lucifer - whom, I gather from Alexis' telling, is not someone she cares to discuss often. He was cruel, deceitful - a little like an Angel Ganondorf," she let out a dark snort, and then carried on. Gerudo were fabled storytellers, and Xenia was no different, managing to weave images easily with her words.  
  
"Anyway, Loki and David prevailed, and she was taken into their family. There, she prospered for two years, quickly coming to know the two as like unto parents. However, Diabola had other plans, and proceeded to worm her way into friendship with the young Alexis, who didn't know that her intentions were bad. Diabola offered her the chance to get her family back - and, all she had to do, Diabola said, was to allow her to meet with David. Just to take him outside, so she could meet him.  
  
"Naturally, this seemed like the bargain of a lifetime, and a nine year old could not fathom the real reasons behind the need for a meeting. So, after careful planning, she did as this Diabola character asked." Xenia paused, and sat down, as though the next part was too horrible to stand for. "And, it was then that Alexis' true troubles started. Diabola killed David outright, and was immediately exiled. However, Alexis was a tool to the murder of a Master-Angel, which is high treason. And, David was well-liked and respected. So...so...Oh Goddesses, excuse me," she blew her nose on a handkerchief.  
  
"Is it really all that bad?" Sheik asked, looking terrified at what might come next.  
  
"Worse than you could imagine." Xenia took a deep breath, and closer her eyes shut tight before she continued. "Firstly, her wings were ripped from her. And I mean it in the literal sense of the words. Imagine the worst pain you have ever felt, and then multiply it by ten - then you might get close to what that felt like for her. But, she bore it - she even told me that she felt it was only what she deserved..."  
  
"Generally, I should think murderers are lucky not to be murdered themselves," Sheik murmured, and I looked over with shock at the concentrated bitterness in his voice. Xenia clenched her fists, and I could see her restraining herself with all her might. She carried on as though she hadn't heard him.  
  
"After removing her wings (which caused her to take up mortal status), they branded a marking into her left palm. It would serve as a constant reminder of pain. Next, she was thrown into a training centre, and over the years, she was merely to go out into worlds that needed help against dark creatures, kill them, save the day, and remain completely anonymous."  
  
"Goddesses..." I burst out quietly. "That's - awful...I..." I couldn't think what to say, and trailed off.  
  
"Aye...that's what I thought," Xenia admitted, her eyes cast down to the floor. "And, then, she was assigned to our world - to Hyrule. And, when she found that she would have to work closely with others, she was terrified. Because she knew she would have to hide who she was night and day without respite. And, from a Sheikah no less," Xenia glared at Sheik, who was no longer struggling or scowling, but instead had a look of permanent shock etched on his face.  
  
"I can't tell you any more, because I don't know any more of the tale. You'll have to make up your own minds...I know I already have, and I hold that girl in the highest esteem." She looked as though she were about to say more, but then shook her head.  
  
"Wait - there's more. You're lying, I can tell there's more yet," Sheik demanded. "What have you left out?"  
  
"The part that I'm sure Alexis didn't want you to know about."  
  
"Well," I ventured softly. "She isn't here now, and we really want to know all we can about her..." I looked hopefully at Xenia, who was visibly buckling. "Please?"  
  
"Oh - Goddesses, I am weak that I can't say no," she quietly cursed herself, and then sat down again, her face sombre. "I more than suspect - I know within my heart of hearts she wouldn't want you to know this. Because it's going to make you worry, and there's nothing you can do about it, so it will infuriate you no end. But, you asked for it..." she trailed off, as if to give us time to tell her we didn't want to hear after all. There was silence, and she took that for our assent.  
  
"Right... Now, that Lucifer character I told you about. Around the time that Alexis was first sent here, he filed a complaint against her, which would lead to a court-case on her impeding return. Now, the outcome of the case, Alexis was almost certain, would be that he would win, because he holds a lot of sway, and scares a lot of people to do his bidding."  
  
"Yep, definitely sounds like a certain Gerudo man," Sheik nodded, attentively watching Xenia.  
  
"Indeed. Now, more about this Lucifer character. He has many practices that are - unsavoury, to say it in the nicest way. He - owned a house...one in which young ladies whom he has won cases against are...are..." she choked out a sob, and had to stop a short while. Then, she began again, forcing the words out one by one. "Where they are used for the pleasure of both him, and his 'clientele'. Alexis named it the 'house of courtesans', and told me that she suspected that was what was in store for her. And swore that if that were the case, she would kill herself before she had even been taken to the doors."  
  
I fell off of my seat in a daze, and Sheik turned as far as he could within his bindings to look at me. "Great Golden Goddesses...it cannot be." I cried in disbelief. "We must help her," I sprang up again from the floor, and began to pace. "We have to find a way to speak to this angel Lucifer, get him to drop the charges. We have to do something!"  
  
Sheik was suddenly out of his bindings, and grabbed me by the shoulders, forcing me to stop my pacing. "We cannot do anything - no matter how much we wish to..." he let go of me, and slinked out of the room, his head hanging low. I stood stock still in the centre of the room, turning the news over in my mind. And, it was only when a red-headed face spoke to me with a soothing country accent, that I realised Malon had been in that room the whole time.  
  
I reached out automatically to receive her hug, and stroked her hair absently, still focused on how I could do absolutely nothing. How I was having to abandon my friend, helpless to provide any form of aid.  
  
That hurt insurmountably...I'd never felt helpless before, and now I knew how the whole population of Hyrule had felt as Ganondorf tore the place apart. I finally snapped - at long last, I couldn't hold on any more, and as I sank once more to the floor, in a fit of disbelieving sobs, Malon kept her small arms around me, comforting me in the way that only she knew how to. "Thank you," I managed to whisper to her, and I hugged her tightly as I though with horror about what Alexis might be facing even that second. +Please - please, don't resort to death. You're stronger than that! Please...please live!+  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I looked about the Temple of Time, having to carefully balance the sceptre in my hands and the crown on my head. "Is this really necessary?" I hissed to Zelda, who was standing next to me, about to give a speech to the people.  
  
"Yes - you're my half brother, therefore, you're Lord Protector of the people. Now, smile and wave, and don't you dare spoil your wife's big day!" I turned to look at my said new wife, and smiled. Malon was looking radiant, dressed in ceremonial robes of pure white, her hair ringleted about her beautiful face. Oh, how could I dare to be angry on a day like this? Yes, my adventures still weighed heavily on me, and I was missing Sheik's presence by the day. No one had seen him since the talk in Xenia's house. I supposed he did not want to be found.  
  
So, I put on a large smile, and waved nervously to the people of Hyrule, who were cheering and waving banners. Malon clutched tightly to my arm, almost drawing blood, and I gave her an amused look, which made her loosen her grip. +So this is what my future shall be. Ever protecting this land.+ I thought, and a more genuine smile crossed my face. If I had to take any task, this was the best I could be given. For I loved Hyrule - it was home, and that was something that would never change.  
  
Though - I would never be able to forget certain people from my travels. One was dead, and had been given the funeral and remembrance she deserved already. The other was missing, and not likely to show his face for a while. And the last...the last was perhaps taking her own life at the very second I was starting my own new one - or had already taken it. +Oh, dark thoughts I have... Goddesses, if you are still listening to us, let it be that Alexis gains the good fortune she has earned.+  
  
I lifted my hand and waved more vigorously, smiling a smile that was mostly induced by the woman at my side. Life did still go on after all - the Hero of the story can't just stop - he has to carry on, and change and adapt to the new situation. Which is what I shall do, to the best of my abilities.  
  
~/*\~/*\~/*\~  
  
I think there will be one more chapter for this, from Sheik's point of view, and then you're going to have to wait after that for me to get my act together and begin the proper sequel to Repaying a Debt.  
  
Until then, R+R - luv Soda XXX 


	2. Sheik

A quiet interlude  
  
Disclaimer: I own a few things - but most of these characters belong to Nintendo - I just built them up and gave them personalities is all.  
  
This chapter is from Sheik's POV. ^^ = Sheik's thoughts  
  
~/*\~/*\~/*\~  
  
I spend most of my time amongst the shadows now. In the wreckage of what was once my home - it was not only the Hylians who suffered at the hands of Ganondorf during the seven years. My village was devastated completely, and now there may be some truth that I am the last of the Sheikah (at least left walking this mortal plain). And as if that weren't enough, I've been torn in two by such a silly little thing. By a woman.  
  
Oh Goddesses, what did you do to me? How could she have such an effect upon me? Perhaps my training was not as rigorous as it could have been, if such a stupid ideology like to that which the Hylians call 'love' can reduce me to this wallowing self-pity. ^Love...what good is that? Will it give me food, shelter, protection?^ Love is a stupid idea thought up by a shopkeeper who wasn't selling enough wedding rings. It's an idea concocted to make men blind to all, and to make women simper like fools. It's ridiculous.  
  
So why can't I stop myself? Why is it that every time I stop concentrating on what I'm doing, I will remember her? Remember that traitorous shrew, and think so *fondly* of her, after I know what she did. If I had known from the beginning, I would probably have made sure she was locked up as far away from the Hero as possible. But I didn't know - she managed to worm her way past my defences and trick me into trusting her. It can't be anything else but trickery that makes me feel this way - some kind of sorcery perhaps that her kind has?  
  
Well, it doesn't matter much. She's gone, and either dead, or not coming back. ^Oh sorrow, dead?^ My thoughts turn against me on this point. I am like two people now - the rational one that I have been for the better part of my life, and then this fool for the past few months since our adventures drew to a close. Yes, I suppose I can admit that I miss her - that I oft wonder how she is getting on.  
  
But, I will not admit...the other. It will drive me insane. And being driven insane when you have all eternity to live for doesn't appeal to me. ^Though it would stop me having to think about her for a while.^ That would be a relief - I am fed up with having her voice ringing in my ears every time there is a gap in sound. As if I do not have enough to worry about, killing of the last few monsters that linger around here.  
  
I'll go back to the world eventually. I suppose it is not fair to think that the Hero can cope all by himself. Not all are bred to be loners after all.  
  
However, I have to sort myself out before I can even think of returning. ^How does one purge oneself of these feelings?^ Is it even possible, I wonder? Are these feelings like some kind of disease that will wane over time? I surely hope so, because they feel as though they have been lingering and eating away at my insides for longer than should be proper. The feelings are clinging like a fungus to my mind, and I just want to scour them away and return to how I was before all these absurd happenings. I want to be a real Sheikah again, not a broken semblance of one!  
  
^Still...I wonder how she is right now... She would not kill herself, surely not. That was just Xenia embellishing to make us feel sorry for her... wasn't it?^ Argh, I cannot even untangle this mass of feelings. How do the Hylians cope with all of this, all the time with no relief? I can feel myself going insane already. ^If I get the urge to act like a chicken, I'm turning myself into the palace cells.^  
  
*  
  
Hyrule is looking better than it has in a long time today. Looking upon it as the dawn comes up, I'm feeling a little refreshed, and better then I have done for many weeks now. And I think I know why that is - I've given up on trying to purge these memories of her. Now I just let them reside in the back of my mind; it's easier than trying to fight them off all the time, and I find that it is not so hard to cope with them as it was before.  
  
I suppose Hylians have to learn just as I have to cope with multitudes of feelings. And perhaps Sheikah have been missing out a little in blocking them all from life. ^Oh, so *now* you're ready to give feelings a shot?^ Sadly, I've managed to acquire an annoying voice within my mind which criticises everything I do. Is that a sign of madness? Well, it's not as though I have anyone else to talk to around here - I haven't yet gotten around to making my return.  
  
It's easier just to watch for now. The Castle-Town is already returning to the bustling hive it once was, and the palace is being slowly resurrected. Until then, her royal highness and the Lord Protector (I only heard of that news a few days ago) are living amongst the common people in the town. Link has married Malon (no surprise there, if even I could see the chemistry between them). From my observations of them as they walk through the market place, they are happy enough - though each and every Hylian about the place has the same haunted look. I suppose we all must have it; we all have our own memories of the darkness.  
  
I find it hard to believe that any of them has memories to rival the Hero's or mine. He lost his childhood companion...and I lost... I don't know what to call her. Blaise, Alexis? She stills seems like Blaise to me - it's hard to change from one name to another in such a short space of time I suppose. Though I am trying as hard as I may to name her correctly even in my mind. ^So why do you keep referring to *Alexis* as 'her'. Are you scared of saying the name, hmm?^  
  
Of course I am not. Alexis - the fallen Angel whom I travelled with for many months. She taught me the value of trusting people, even if you think that there is something strange about them. She taught me how to apply the old adage 'never judge a book by its cover' to real life. ^She lied to you, you idiot.^ Yes...she did. It's something I may not easily be able to forgive - but perhaps time will let me. ^You say it all as though you expect to see her again.^  
  
I'll never see her again... Ever. I think memories are going to be all I shall live on. Because hope is out of the window - hope hasn't seen this world ever since Ganondorf laid his hands on the Tri-Force. Now we just live with what we are given; hope has nothing to do with it.  
  
Still...maybe I should return sooner than I planned to. I fear I really am close to all-out insanity by staying alone for so long. It isn't healthy, even for the shadow people, not to have some kind of company. I can't keep all these thoughts to myself - I'm not used to having only my own thoughts to listen to. What I wouldn't give just to see one of my villagers again - even the doctor would be a face worth seeing.  
  
But that won't happen either. ^It seems everything I manage to bring myself to care about gets damaged or taken away from me.^ Ah, at least it's my own voice thinking now. And it certainly does feel that way sometimes. ^Mind you, she *did* hurt you - she damaged your pride, and your feelings.^ No, the other voice is back. She didn't mean to. If anything, she tried to protect us from who she really was. It can't have been easy to hide who she really was for so long.  
  
^You sensed what she was. You knew she wasn't trustworthy! So why did you let her in?^ I - I don't know... Weakness? ^Certainly weakness. And stupidity. But I think the better part was lust my boy.^ No! How dare you...? I - no - it wasn't. ^Wasn't it? Are you so sure?^ I...  
  
What if the voice is right? It might be - and then I suppose at least I would not have to worry about my other feelings anymore. ^Yes...that would be nice, wouldn't it? And it would be right too - you're just confused. You've never felt either love or lust boy.^ No, I haven't, that's true. How does one tell the difference then? ^Oh, you don't need to - I can do that for you. And it was most definitely lust. Think of that body - those lips tasted good, did they not? And she was young, fresh...how could you resist? And you missed the chance to take her...foolish...^  
  
I'm sickened by these thoughts. Never - never did I think of her like that. Get out, whatever voice you are, because you certainly don't belong in my mind any longer with insinuations like that! ^You know it's right boy - you don't need her...she was beautiful yes - and bound to be a virgin too...^  
  
Oh Goddesses, shut up!  
  
Silence...blissful, lonely silence in my mind. And now I register that I'm back where I started, with no idea what these feelings are, and wishing they would go away so I don't have to figure them out. But at least that voice is gone...and I can hope that I'm a little saner than before.  
  
Hope - it's that word again...perhaps I should have set more store by it. ^After all, it may be all I have left.^ It's good to hear my own thoughts again, in my own voice. ^I think I should head back to the world before I drift too far away from it.^ It seems a good idea. I suppose Link will be at least a little happy to see me. It has been a while after all...  
  
~/*\~/*\~/*\~  
  
I'm going to cut it off there, because otherwise I'm just going to give away far too much of the plot I have in store for the sequel. Sheik doesn't make much sense, and seems to be going a little crazy - but that's what Sheikan mood swings do... He's still in two minds about Alexis, which is going to make things fun when I start writing the next part.  
  
Soda XXX 


End file.
